onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-31559538-20190723121203/@comment-39475566-20190729090305
Baki62 a écrit : Doffy blinders a écrit : Baki62 a écrit : Doffy blinders a écrit : Mais là post Wano, il n'aura pas encore le niveau d'un Empereur sinon comme dit San-uchiwa et moi même le manga se termine en 1 an si Luffy atteint déjà le niveau Empereur il resterait plus beaucoup d'adversaires de sa puissance (BN, Gouvernement Mondial Ym, Akainu,).'''Mais qu’est-ce que tu raconte la encore, d’ou le manga se termine en 1ans, wano est partie pour durer après il y’aura sûrement les rocks qui selon oda seront le plus gros obstacle des mugiwara, il y’aura aussi Shanks Barbe Noir Mihawk Raftel New Marineford Mariejoie sans oublier les révolutionnaires, le manga est partie pour durer encore des années, tu raconte vraiment n’importe quoi tout sa pour te convaincre que luffy sera pas level yonku post wano mdrrr '''De toute manière on va être fixé très rapidement d'ici quelque dizaines de scans le post Wano arrivera et on verra si tu avais raison ou tort. Si tu as raison je te posterai commentaire pour te féliciter de ta théorie mais à l'inverse si tu as tort j'espère quee tu viendras le reconnaitre. Ptdr wano qui se termine dans 15 chapitre, je comprends mieux pourquoi t’es à côté de la plaque comme sa, la bataille final n’a même pas encore commencer et tu me sort que wano va se finir dans 15 chapite ? C’est quoi sa, une technique pour dire que luffy n’aura jamais le temps d’être au niveau de Kaido ? Si c sa essaye d’être crédible, pck ton wano qui fini dans 15 chapitre y’a que toi qui y croit mdr Déjà je te parles pas de la durée de Wano, si on suite ta logique de progression de Luffy tu dis que post Wano Luffy sort niveau Empereur ou supérieur, c'est à ce moment là que je te parles de la durée d'un an (encore c'est du deuxième degré 1an). Mais je vais me baser sur 1 an , si comme tu dis post Wano, Luffy a vaincu Kaido avec sa technique de HDA qui a permis de percer le blindage des écailles, qu'est-ce qui empêche Luffy de repartir sur Whole Cake et d'en faire autant à Big Mom avec sa peau d'acier. Si Luffy connait l'astuce pour vaincre, il finit Big Mom en quelques chapitres vu sa supériorité et si d'après toi Luffy a tellement progressé pareil pour BN il te l'atomise en 10-20 chapitres aussi. Pour Shanks c'est pas la peine tu le dis qu'il vont se retrouver bientôt et à ce moment là Luffy aura déjà dépasser le niveau de Shanks. Donc après post Wano en moins d'un an , il a effacé Kaido, Big Mom, Shanks et Luffy sera le seul Empereur et lui reste plus que le Gouvernement Mondial si toujours on suit ta théorie Luffy>Empereur post Wano. 1 an, là je parles de la version manga version Doffy blinders où post Wano Luffy grâce à un power up a battu Kaido et donc supérieur à tous les Empereurs et va les dégommer facilement. Sinon si je parles du manga version Oda cela va encore durer minimum 6-7 ans car Luffy est encore loin du niveau Empereur. Dans huit jours le festival a lieu, la révolte commence, chaque mugiwara et les alliés (Minks Fourreaux rouges) auront leur adversaire, Luffy va se retrouver devant kaido s'il se pointe avec Law ou Eustrass Kid avant de combattre, ta théorie tombe à l'eau (donc en quelques chapitres on prouve théorie fausse) sinon il faudrait attendre que quelqu'un intervienne dans le combat entre Luffy-Kaido pour apporter une aide à Luffy (là on peut attendre un paquet de chapitres). Chose qu'on a déjà vu maintes fois (LuffyVSDoflamingo merci président du colisée qui se sauve avec Luffy sous son bras afin que celui-ci récupére pendant 10mn son Haki, et merci Sabo qui empêche Burgess de tuer Luffy au même instant; LuffyVSCrackers merci Nami; LuffyVSKatakuri merci brûlée qui permet à luffy de se sauver dans un miroir et récupérer). j’ai dis que luffy sera au niveaux des Yonku après avoir vaincu Kaido, un combat entre barbe noire et luffy peut largement durer plusieurs jours comme akainu vs aokiji, donc t’en fais pas sur la durer de parution du manga si c sa qui t’inquiète, luffy vaincra Kaido d’ici 2ans, il restera facile 3-4ans pour boucler la fin de one piece, d’ailleurs oda à révéler être à 70% de son histoire , post wano il sera sûrement a plus de 80% à ce moment-là il restera environ 4ans pour boucler les 20% restants de one piece ce qui équivaut à tes 6-7ans pour finir one piece en incluant l’arc wano qui va durer encore au moins 1ans et demi. Luffy sera pas level Yonku après avoir battu barbe noir arrête de rêver il sera le rois des pirates ensuite il restantera new Marineford pour le gm C’est peut-être le fait que tu t´es dis que Akainu et les autres Amiraux étaient inférieurs aux Yonku qui te pousse à croire que luffy Yonku post wano serait du no sens car luffy trop fort pour les adversaires restants sur la fin... je te rassure luffy aura beau être Yonku ou Sdp Akainu sera un adversaire à sa hauteur et Barbe noir aussi Arc Wano cela représente déjà 40 chapitres actuellement (pratiquement 1 an en comptant les interruptions), purée tu vois le combat se finir d'ici 2 ans? Là c'est sur que sur 2 ans Luffy a le temps de progresser encore sur ce coup là avant de combattre Kaido mais cela voudra pas dire qu'il sera au niveau pour autant. Cela représente environ encore 100 chapitres, on se base sur combien de chapitres durée combat final entre Luffy et Kaido et sa victoire 30-40-50? Si je suis ton hypothèse sur 2 ans, les 50 prochains chapitres (1 an de scans) Luffy esquive Kaido ou se reprend un râclée? On a pu lire que Shutenmaru annonce que le festival du feu est dans 8 jours donc la révolte commencera et les premières batailles, Luffy pendant les 50 premiers chapitres va faire quoi, idem pour Zoro et les Minks ainsi que les fourreaux rouges, ils se tapent le menu fretin? Ca va faire long des smiles bidons pendant environ 50 chapitres avant d'arriver aux 3 calamités et Kaido en face de Luffy, Zoro et reste des mugiwaras sauf si rencontre Kaido-Big Mom et flash-back sur les Rocks sur 15-20-30 chapitres. Juste à titre de comparaison Bataille Marineford moins de 50 chapitres et Arc Dressrosa environ 100 chapitres. Des arcs comme dressrosa ou whole wake ont durer 2ans principalement à cause de leu mise en place et flash back tres long, wano est l’arc qui aura le plus de mise en place et de flash back, il sera certainement plus long que whole cake et dressrosa, on atteindra les 2-3 ans facile pour cette arc, la sa fait deja un an et il reste encore 8jpirs avant la bataille final bref wano n’est pas prêt de se terminer, luffy aura le temps qu’il faut pour se préparer et combattre Kaido à qui il bottera son cul Pour la manière dont sa se fera ta pas à t’en faire, oda disais en 2017 qu’il cherchait un moyen pour que luffy batte Kaido sans décevoir les fan, j’ai confiance en l’auteur, la victoire de luffy ne sera pas bull-shit et tu devrais aussi avoir confiance en lui Baki62 a écrit : Doffy blinders a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : Non mais laisse tomber baki, le mec il te parle de Luffy post Wano donc que des spéculation, il est nouveau et il sait pas comment marche les VS ici, c'est quoi la prochaine, tu vas nous dire que Luffy sera supérieur au Yonku a la fin de OP donc il bat facilement Sabo ? Moi j’ai rien compris au vs par contre toi sa fait un moment que t´es la et ta rien compris à one piece. Ton seul argument pour me dire que luffy ne sera pas au niveau de Kaido c’est « non mais kaido est trop fort c’est un yonku luffy peut pas le surpasser » on voit bien que ta rien compris au parcours de luffy, les victoires historiques et impossible de luffy ont deja prouver qu’il surpassera toutes concurrences pour le trône, Kaido sera vaincu par luffy continue à te cacher derrière le statut de Kaido, luffy viendra balayer tout sa comme il l´a fait pour crocodile et son titre de corsaire, luffy s’en tape de qui peut être Kaido Yonku, roi des bête, créature la plus puissante... rien à peter ! Luffy lui bottera son cul et puis c tout Scan 651 page 17 Luffy est en communication avec Big Mom et lui dit je vais te botter le cul quand je viendrais dans le nouveau monde. Alors pour l'instant à Whole Cake, Luffy s'est fait ratatiner obliger de se sauver (Crackers merci Nami et Katakuri merci Brûlée) et à la prison d'Udon il se sauve contre Big Mom amoindrie, c'est où faut voir Luffy botter le cul des Empereurs car pour l'instant il tient pas parole. Bien sur d'ici la fin du manga il aura le niveau mais on attend toujours, moi je vis dans le présent pas dans le futur. C'est comme dire l'équipe de France va gagner la coupe du monde une 2ème fois, les journalistes et les supporters s'emflammaient après la victoire coupe du monde en1998 et championnat d'europe 2000. ben on l'a vu 1998-2018 mais 20 ans après. Facile de dire on va gagner mais dans combien de temps? Scan 166 luffy est en communication avec vivi et lui demande le lieu ou se terre crocodile pour aller lui foutre une raclée, résultat il se fait one shot, par contre le résultat final sur la fin de l´arc on le connaît luffy fou une raclée à crocodile, alors effectivement ta rien compris au personnage et au manga si tu pense que la fuite de luffy est un problème. Sa m’étonne pas que tu comprenne rien, fallait pas attendre grand chose d’un gars qui compare luffy à l’équipe de france, sans vouloir te froisser t’es un peu beaucoup à côté de la plaque bakbak